Sins of the Past
by PoliceGirl93
Summary: Shawn's secret is out. He left town after the whole thing. What happened to Shawn? What has he been doing? Better story than summary! Sorry this is my first attempt at writing. This idea has been nagging at me for a couple of days. Please be nice I am up for nice criticism.. please let me know what you think!
1. Past

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**PAST**_

Past (Five Years Ago)

Shawn didn't know how all of this was happening, just last week him and Gus were drinking Pineapple smoothies working on their latest case. Someone had leaked his secret and everyone was upset with him. Carlton had taken great pleasure in arresting him, Gus had just turned his head in shame, his own Father said I told you so, and Juliet had been so mad she yelled at him and ended their relationship. Karen told Shawn and Gus that if they didn't make a huge scene she wouldn't press charges and they were free to go.

The next thing Shawn knew he was packing up his things to leave town. Nobody wanted him here anymore, and nothing was keeping him in Santa Barbra. So he did what he always did when things got tough, he left. Paid his last month's rent for his apartment took as much as he could on his bike and took off into the night.

Present (Juliet's POV)

A new case had just been brought to our attention by the Chief. She was very adamant on making this the number one priority of the SBPD. I didn't know anything about this case yet because Chief Vick wanted the whole department briefed at the same time.

I followed the crowed into the conference room waiting for the Chief to starting filling everyone in on the case. I leaned over the Lassiter who was standing next to me and said

"This case must be pretty big for the whole department to be on it don't you think"?

"Whatever it is it has the Chief looking pretty disturbed". He said looking over to the Chief who now stood in front of all of us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this case will take number one priority and will be the only thing you think about till this is over. Now, has anyone heard of the killings that started in New York about two years ago?" the Chief finished.

I can feel Lassiter go rigid next to me, I look at him and his eyes are wide and glassy. I had never seen him like this before and to be honest it was freaking me out.

"Carlton what is wrong?" I ask in a small voice.

He begins to speak with a slight quiver in his voice "about 27 people died? And nobody could find the killer, or how he got away?"

"Very good Carlton, but that isn't the whole truth. Someone found out this serial killers pattern and almost caught the guy, but they managed to get away. The Head Detective working on the case is unnamed in the file per their request. Now the killer has started up again in Santa Barbra and it is our job to find out who they are and bring them to justice. You will all be given your own copy of the file and I am working on getting the Head Detective that worked on the case the last time here. They will provide great insight into who we are dealing with. If you find ANYTHING come to my office immediately and let me know. Thank you that is all for now." With that she was out of the room and headed to her office.

I turn to my partner who had calmed down a little bit "So what is the deal with this guy? Why are his killings any worse than what we have dealt with in the past?"

I see him close his eyes and sigh; slowly opening his eyes again he begins to speak with fire in his eyes "This sick bastard cost us two of our own and 25 other innocent people just to send a message. He messed up a lot of people even if he didn't kill them. This guy destroyed families and that whole police department had to go through extensive therapy afterwards. The Head Detective resigned from his position and is now just a regular cop. I will find this guy if it is the last thing I do. He will pay." He stormed off to his desk already looking through the file.

All I could think about was that detective… it must have been truly horrific for him to quit and ask not to be mentioned in the file. Well I have my work cut out for me till this case is solved. I walk over to the coffee pot and pour me a full cup of coffee because I am going to need it.

Present (Juliet's POV)

I woke up just like any other day, even though I knew this day was going to be unlike most days. I grabbed a small bag of sliced Pineapple and head off to the station. Ever since Shawn left it had been a kind of ritual for me to eat Pineapple every morning. As I was on my way to the station and I was thinking about the news the Chief gave us yesterday. We were told that the Head Detective from the case in New York was going to be arriving today in the late afternoon. In a way I was kind of excited to be working with the person who almost brought down a major criminal.

I pull up to the station gather my things and head to my desk. I don't know how long I had been sitting there staring at this file. Looking through the gruesome pictures and descriptions of what had happened to these people. I barely noticed the Chief come in the room and say that the guy from New York should be here any moment.

I get up from my desk and head over to the table where the coffee and doughnuts are. I grab a small cup of coffee when I turn around I see a familiar face walk in the door. The first thing I noticed was the bright red scar that was about half an inch think that ran from the top of the right hairline down to the left side of his neck. There is another scar that runs the full length of his right jaw but this scar is a lot thinner but still noticeable.

I then notice he is wearing nice black pants with a green button up shirt and aviators so I can't see his eyes. His hair is short but not buzzed. He walked in with confidence and walked straight up to me and said

"Oh come on Jules I haven't changed that much. Don't you recognize me?" the man asked as he pulled off his sunglasses with a smirk on his face.

As soon as I heard the nickname I knew who it was

"Shawn?"


	2. I'm back!

"_Shawn?"_

I stare shocked at the man before me, how much he had changed in five years. Other than the scars he really didn't look much older. I notice myself staring at him with my mouth open which is kind of embarrassing.

"Shawn what are you doing here?" I ask in a small voice.

"Oh you know I wanted to get a hotdog from across the street and thought I would stop in." I saw him smile his classic Shawn Spencer smile. It was hard for me to keep a smile off my face when I saw him.

Lassiter comes stalking up to us and starts to yell "Who in the name of sweet justice are you and why are you here?"

"Aw Lassie, yelling at guests isn't very nice." Shawn said as he started to pout.

Before anybody could get another word out I see a bigger man come in the office and whisper in Shawn's ear. I am still in shock about Shawn being here in Santa Barbra and in the station I can't say a word. The next thing I know Shawn is being escorted into the Chiefs office leaving all of us standing there shocked.

In the chief's office things are tense between Karen and Shawn they both sit there in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Karen looks at Shawn and says "Shawn what are you doing here?"

"I was forced by my boss to fly here..." he trailed off.

"You mean you were the Head Detective in New York? Karen asked more than shocked at her former consultant.

"Well I certainly didn't come back because I felt welcomed." He stated with pain in his eyes.

Karen just stared at him trying to figure out how was happened to her ex consultant. "I don't mean to sound rude but how did you get those scars?"

"I would rather not talk about that until I have to" Shawn said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Okay fair enough, but I now suggest that we address the station as to why you are here and get started on the case." Karen swiftly walked past Shawn and opens the door.

"Everybody please meet in the conference room in five minutes!" She turns back to Shawn and says "Well let's get going."

Everyone was staring at me and I don't like when people stare. It makes me feel self-conscious about my scars.

"Alright everyone let's get started. Now you may know of Shawn Spencer the Psychic consultant from about five years ago. Well He is now a police officer and the one that is sent to help us on this case." I see Lassie's mouth hanging open and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I look at Jules and can't help but think how beautiful she is and how much I miss her.

The Chief continued to say "He will be taking point seeing as he was just reinstated as Head Detective of the NYPD about three hours ago. He also has had the most time working on the killer and experience."

I see Lassie's face get red "Chief there is no way in hell I am letting SPENCER take point on this one! I mean who on earth would let Spencer become Head Detective anyway! I had to work hard for my job."

At this point I am mad I turn to Lassiter and I start yelling

"I worked hard to get where I was at Carlton! I went through the academy just like you did, so don't treat me like you did five years ago. A lot has changed about me in that time period and I would suggest you play nice or I am leaving!

I notice everyone in the room was staring at us but I was so upset I didn't really care.

"Oh and Carlton, I worked countless hours on this and many other cases. Don't tell me I didn't work hard. I have the scars to prove it..." at this point I lost most of my nerve and trailed off.

At the mention of my scars I can see Jules stiffen and Karen takes a deep breath closes her eyes for a moment. Lassie immediately backs off from our fight and if everyone wasn't paying attention before they are now.

All I can think about now is how I am going to explain that to everyone. I don't want to tell them my story over the past five years, but I guess I am going to have too. If they ever want to finish this case and put that bastard behind bars they need the whole story.

Well I guess now is as good a time as any to show them how much I have changed.

"Since I am taking point on this investigation bring anything you find to me. I have first-hand experiences with this case and the killer so I know what I am doing. Here is my warning to all of you. Don't get cocky this guy is dangerous. He isn't afraid to kill and takes great joy in it. His killings aren't random by any means; he takes his time and makes it as painful for the victim as he can. Now any questions before I start on what happened in New York?"

I see a timid hand rise in the back and I see Buzz looking a little nervous.

"Buzz you don't have to raise your hand." I chuckle at the thought of Buzz raising his hand.

"Okay Shawn, well I was just curious on what you meant by first-hand experience with the case _and _the killer." I can see him fidget from where I am standing.

"Well let's just say I have more than a few reasons I want this guy behind bars." I can tell my voice sounds good and emotionless and I know they don't understand but, soon they will.

I see the door open in the back and thought nothing of it till I heard the voice.

"What happened to you kid?"

I look over to where the voice came from and then at the Chief.

"You called my father?"


	3. Insight into a Psychic

"_You called my father?"_

Shawn was staring at Karen in disbelief. Nobody in the room spoke a word as they look between father and son. The tension in the room rising as Henry Spencer walked towards his son.

"He had a right to know his son was back in town" Karen stated.

"No he didn't, and Dad this isn't the time or place for a family Reunion okay? We have work to do and I would like to get it done and over with." Shawn spoke his words with disdain and distrust.

At this point everyone could tell that Shawn was upset at something they were all unaware of. This time Lassiter spoke up "Why don't we leave you two alone, seems like you have some unfinished business and we could use this time for the case."

"NO! I will not have this man get in the way of my investigation." Shawn's outburst rang through the room. "This case is far too important and we can deal with our _issues_ at a later time."

"Fine then Spencer have it your way. Let's continue with the case then." The taller man said as he crossed his arms

"Good. Now I will ask if someone will please remove the Elder Mr. Spencer from this room. I do not want him here, he is not needed and he will just distract from our work." As Shawn spoke these words he turned around playing with a small object that hung around his neck.

"You think I am going to just leave? I haven't seen my son in five years and now he is back and I can't see him?" Henry was getting mad at Shawn. Shawn turns around his face growing darker as he speaks. "Either he leaves and we continue, or I leave and I take all of my knowledge of this case with me and head back to New York."

The Chief turned towards Henry

"Well in that case Henry I must respectfully ask you to leave."

"What! I am not going to leave! I have a right to see my son!"

"You lost that right when you _drove _me out of town!" Shawn snapped at his father.

"Henry either you leave willingly or I will have Detective Lassiter escort you out." She spoke with more power in her voice than before.

Before speaking Henry turned towards Shawn

"This isn't over and we will be speaking again soon." He said pointing at Shawn and with those words Henry stormed out of the station, leaving a very awkward and tense feeling in the conference room. After seeing his father leave Shawn took in a shaky breath shut his eyes and visibly relaxed. After a moment he opened his eyes again realizing that he was still playing with the silver cross he wore around his neck.

Juliet took that moment to look Shawn right in the eyes "What happened five years ago?" She saw a flash of something in his eyes but couldn't place it

"That is not why I am here; now let's get down to business what do you guys know about the case so far?"

Someone from the back spoke up "Well not much, the file was pretty short and not very detailed. The pictures were gruesome at best and most people weren't named."

"And there was a good reason for that too…" Shawn said under his breath.

"What was that Shawn?" Karen asked.

"Nothing important" he started playing with the necklace again.

"Well… this case appeared on my desk about two months after I became Head Detective….

_Shawn found himself sitting at his desk with a new file he had just been handed to him from Chief Roberts. Looking at the photos Shawn could feel his stomach turn. The blood in all of the pictures was everywhere. Something odd that stood out too Shawn, most of the bodies looked like they had staged or something. Shawn started making a list of all of the similarities between the 15 murders that had already taken place._

· _All of the victims wore one of these colors; Violet, Green, Orange, Blue, Red, Yellow, and Light Blue._

· _Somewhere at the scene there would be a riddle or something and it was always signed Lady Snide_

· _The way they were killed always followed a pattern_

· _They would always kill and after the seventh one they would take a little break_

· _The seventh murder was always the most brutal_

· _All of the murders occur in a warehouse_

· _Some type of scene is set up (a house or a living room etc.)_

· _None of the victims knew each other_

_Shawn decided that he would take the file to one of the interrogation rooms and lay everything out and see what he could pick up on. As he scans all of the pictures he noticed that some of them looked similar to one another…_

"That is when I noticed every set of seven murders were the same, they all died the same way with the seventh being the worst. After saying the last part Shawn felt a shiver go up his back. Then he continued "The first murder was always the weirdest, they ingested some type of poison from a snake or frog. The second was put in freezing water till they developed hypothermia and died. The third was found with snake bites all over their body. The fourth was burned alive I might add in oil. The fifth was burned alive; the sixth was beaten to death… and the seventh…" He took a deep breath again and shut his eyes "The seventh was from what we understand tortured for seven days before being dismembered alive…" Shawn's voice shook towards the end opening his eyes again taking a look at everyone around him. Carlton just stood there with a blank expression on his face, the Chief just looked down, and Buzz looked like he was going to be sick. Juliet on the other hand looked confused.

"Jules am I missing something? Why do you look confused?"

Her eyebrows knitted together just before she spoke

"What did you mean your father drove you out of town?"


	4. An Old Friend

"_What did you mean your father drove you out of town?"_

Shawn shifted "I would rather not talk about that right now."

"Maybe you should start your story beginning after you left town" Lassiter suggested trying to get back to the case. Shawn sighed "Not all that much happened for the first for just about two years I never stayed in one place for more than a week. I went all over the country when finally I was in New York and decided I liked it there. I was riding on my motorcycle when I see lights flashing behind me…

_Shawn had been enjoying his day as he was riding his bike all over the city taking in sites. For the first time in almost two years, he was looking for an apartment._

_He noticed another motorcycle pull up behind him and moments later he sees the lights go off on the police bike. He pulls over to the side of the road and waits till the women gets off her bike and approaches him. _

"_Do you know why I pulled you over?" She asked as she pulls off her sunglasses_

"_It's because I look pretty amazing in these jeans and you just couldn't resist" he came back with a sly grin on his face._

_She gasps in fake shock "How did you know! And it wasn't just the pants you know, the shirt played a great part in all of this" she gave him a wink as she finished. "Shawn now I am only going to ask you once, why are you back in town? Not that I am not happy to see you, but you didn't even tell me you were here! I haven't seen you since you headed back home." At that point Shawn had gotten off his bike and wrapped her in a bear hug._

"_Well Anna I decided it was time to pay a visit to my old friend" A small smile crept on his lips._

"_Well we have a LOT of catching up on, when are you free?" excitement rang in her voice._

"_Considering I am moving here, I am free for a while"_

"_YOU'RE STAYING? Oh my GOSH!" She started freaking out and then composed herself._

"_Well tonight you and I are going to our favorite restaurant and we are going to catch up! I have very exciting news! But I do have to get back to work. I will call you when I am off work! Bye bro!" with that she walked back to her bike put on her helmet and drove off._

_Shawn couldn't believe what had just happened. Not even being in the city five days and Anna had already found him. He had missed Anna back when he was in Santa Barbra, they had chatted a few times since he left but not a whole lot._

Shawn had subconsciously been playing with his necklace the entire time he was talking about Anna. Juliet seemed to notice that and asked "Every time you talk about this Anna person you start to play with your necklace." She swallowed hard before continuing "Was she your girlfriend?"

Shawn laughed "NO! She was like my sister; I met her when I left just after high school and oddly enough when I left the last time. She let me stay with her and her…" He clears his throat "Fiancé till I found my own place. She was actually the one that suggested I become a Police officer."

"Then what is with the necklace? I didn't think you were really religious but here you are wearing a silver cross around your neck." She retorted.

"It is none of your concern!" Shawn was getting angry with every one poking and prodding about what had happened.

"If it has anything to do with what happened to you or this case then yes we do!" Juliet snapped back.

Shawn was trying to control his anger, but he was just so frustrated about being back and seeing everybody. He took a minute to calm himself; he took a deep breath "It's to remember them by…"

"Remember who by?" Lassiter spoke up.

"Anna and James Cole…" he takes a shaky breath "They were victim 26 and 27 of Lady Snide…"

"Wait a minute Spencer you said that this Lady Snide always kills in sets of seven correct?"

"Yes."

"In the report it talks about 27 deaths…"

"Lassie just get on with it" Shawn gave an uncomfortable laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

"What happened to the 28th victim if the killer got away?"

"Well Lassie the answer to that question is simple really."

Everyone in the room looked confused.

"I'm standing right here..." Shawn said tracing the scar on his jaw line.


	5. Deadly

"_I'm standing right here…" Shawn said tracing the scar on his jaw line._

"Alright everyone please leave the room and continue your work. O'Hara and Lassiter may stay as well" The Chief said in a stern voice.

"What do you mean you're standing right here?" Juliet whispered.

"Alright Spencer what the HELL is going on" Lassiter snapped after everyone had left the room.

"I will tell you all that you need to know for the case, and that is all. To make a long story short my father and I got into a fight and the next thing I know everyone knows I am not psychic. When I tried to explain myself I was pretty much told to leave. I felt I had nothing left for me here and I left town. Drove around for just about two years then finally settled down…"

"We know this Spencer! Tell us something new!" Lassiter cut Shawn off.

"Unless you don't want me to continue I will tell my story in my way or not at all."

"Mr. Spencer please continue." Karen urged Shawn to continue.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, I finally decided to settle down in New York. I met up with Anna who had just made Junior Detective for the NYPD alongside her husband James. I would watch the news every night and I would call Anna make sure she knew what I found out. Eventually she told me that I should become a Police Officer… well more like demanded I become one. I went through the academy and worked my way to Head Detective in about a year."

"There is NO way you went through the academy and became Head Detective in a year Spencer. Get real you idiot." Lassiter snapped.

"The NYPD Chief of Police noticed that I had a 100% solve rate for almost a straight year, so yes Lassie he made me Head Detective." Shawn said with a smirk. "Then as I said before about two months after that I got the Lady Snide case on my desk. I noticed the similarities between crime scenes reported it to Roberts. I started doing research on the ways the bodies were left and the weird colors they were wearing… I thought I found something but it was super weird." Shawn's eyebrows come together.

Juliet was the first to speak "What did you find?"

"I compared the first victim, victim eight, victim 15, and victim 22. They had all had been poisoned by ingested a type of frog venom. All of the bodies were found in warehouses, they were all wearing the color orange, but the scenes were different. The first victim was a very obese women sitting at a dining room table with a whole kitchen around her. She was sitting in the chair slumped over onto the table and her face in food. The sight was awful, not to mention the smell." He shuttered in disgust. "The second body was found in a kitchen as well with the body positioned at the table, but all over the kitchen there were pictures of pigs and all of the food in front of the man were orange. It was all so strange they scenes kept getting more gruesome as the more victims he had. He got more aggressive with his victims as he went along. He started leaving notes and signing them… the cocky bastard…"

"It was always signed Lady Snide right?" Karen asked.

"Yes."

"Is the killer a guy or a girl? You keep referring to the killer as a guy but the notes suggest otherwise" Lassiter said trying to understand.

"Yes it wasn't until a couple of months into investigating I realized that Lady Snide wasn't a name. It was an anagram. I felt so stupid not realizing it earlier."

"What did Lady Snide stand for Shawn?" Juliet asked as the curiosity getting the best of her.

"Lady Snide has two meanings, one being the most obvious meaning Snide as in derogatory or mocking."

Juliet looked Shawn directly in the eyes "and the second?"

"Deadly Sin"


	6. Anger

"_Deadly Sin"_

"What you mean like Lust and Envy? That sounds ridiculous!" Lassiter snapped.

"That is what I thought at first, but the first victim in every set of seven all wore orange and were killed with frog or snake poison. From doing research that would suggest Gluttony, which would also explain the pigs." Shawn walked over to the table a couple feet away from him and grabbed the file. He started taking out the pictures and laying them out.

"The second victim in every set of seven were all wearing green and killed from being put in freezing water, which would suggest Envy. Not to mention in all of those crime scenes there were pictures of dogs and pictures of other people all over the room. The third victim in every set of seven were wearing light blue and killed from excessive snake bites, which would suggest Sloth. There was a goat at each crime scene. The fourth victim in every set of seven were all wearing yellow and killed by being boiled alive, which would suggest Greed. There were frogs all over those crime scenes."

"This guy must be really sick to come up with all of this." A sly voice came from the door.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see who was at the door.

"Gus" Shawn whispered.

"Was anybody going to tell me my best friend of, oh I don't know my whole LIFE was back in town? I mean it has been what five years since I last saw you?"

"Hey buddy" Shawn said walking up to Gus.

They both stared at each other for a moment and then Gus held out his fist for a fist bump.

Shawn smiled and bumped his long missed friend.

Lassiter was getting more agitated by the moment "Can we move on with it! This is no time to goofing off Spencer!"

"Aw Lassie's jealous aren't you!"

"What is there to be jealous of _detective._" He spat the last word.

"Now Lassie don't be too envious, we both know what could happen." He laughed as he motioned towards the pictures.

"What is Lassie jealous of?" Gus asked slightly confused.

"I lived in New York while I was gone and in about a year I went through school and became Head Detective. Isn't that right Lassie!" He said the last part in a mocking tone.

"I am NOT jealous! I would just like to continue with the case. Alright Spencer?"

Juliet took that moment to look at Gus and said "Hello Gus, it's been a long time."

To long if you ask me." He smiled.

Gus turned back to Shawn "Hey just wondering but what happened to you're…" he gestured towards his face.

"Well you know how when we were young you told me not to play with rabid squirrels?" Shawn said jokingly. "I should have listened."

"Seriously Shawn."

"Gus I would rather not talk about it."

"You can talk to us you know." Juliet added.

"I really don't want too…" Shawn was getting angry the more they brought it up.

"Come on Shaw…"

"I don't want to talk about it! Not now, not ever!" Shawn yelled as he curled his fists into tight balls at his side.

"It could help." Karen added with concern in her voice.

"Come on buddy nothing can be that bad. You used to tell me everything."

"Yeah, before you turned your back on me.! Can you honestly look at my face and tell me that nothing can be that _bad_!" Shawn snapped back. "Huh? I can't hear you?" He paused "Exactly, you know nothing that I have gone through! You want to know? Fine then! Do you know what it is like to have a knife being dragged across you skin? How about the smell of burning flesh? Do you know what it is like to have one of your arms almost _ripped_ off?" Shawn was yelling at everyone. Juliet had a hand to her mouth and she just stood there in shock.

"I… I didn't kno..." Gus was trying to console his friend.

"That isn't even half of what happened so don't try and tell me nothing can be that bad." Everyone could tell he was trying to control his anger.

"You were Anger weren't you?" Lassiter stated.

"Of course I was angry." Misunderstanding what Lassiter was stating.

"No, the sin it was Anger wasn't it?"

Shawn sighed and started tracing the scar along his jaw line again.

"Yes. I was the Anger."

"But your Shawn Spencer, you never get angry. You always make jokes at inappropriate times." Gus was trying to make sense of it all.

"Well I guess when everyone you loved turns their back on you, you get a little angry." He spat back.


	7. Something Amazing

_Well I guess when everyone you loved turns their back on you, you get a little angry." He spat back._

Shawn visibly shook from anger. "I need to get out of here, if anything important comes up call me."

"How will we call you, Spencer? We don't have your phone number!" He shook his head at Lassiter and started walking away, raking his hands through his hair.

He stopped in his tracks. "I have the same number. Not that _any_ of you bothered to contact me." With that Shawn walked out of the conference room.

"Shawn, this isn't like you!" Gus yelled after his friend, while stepping up behind him.

"I am not the teenager with the 80s hair and earring anymore Gus. " Shawn stormed out of the station.

"What is wrong with him?" Lassiter yelled at nobody in particular.

Juliet looked at her partner "He has been through more than any of us can comprehend. All we do is look at the photos of what this sicko has done, but none of us have actually been through it. Also from what he told us, his only friends he had there were murdered. Shawn had to go through all of this by himself. We know nothing, and we have no right to judge him." At that point, she herself was the one shaking in anger.

Everyone in the room stare at her as she walked off after Shawn.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled after Shawn. He didn't look back, didn't stop. "Shawn!"

He whipped around, causing her to jump. "What do _you_ want?"

She stopped and stared at him "Where are you headed?"

He sighed. "Not really sure. I was going to take a walk, maybe see the old apartment… maybe the Psych office."

"Would you mind if I join you?" She asked timidly. He stared at her, jaw line set, eyes hard from past experiences she had no knowledge of. Juliet witnessed him crack, just a little. His face cracked into the slightest grin, causing Juliet to sigh with relief. It pleased her to know that he still had a soft spot for her.

"I guess that will be fine." She expected him to walk ahead; as the tone of his voice suggested that he wasn't super happy about her accompaniment, so when he lagged back, waiting for her to catch up to him, she smiled.

"Alright where are we heading first?" Shawn crossed his arms contemplatively.

"Pineapple smoothie and then we are headed to the Psych office." Juliet looked at him. Outside the station, he didn't seem that different.

"Sounds delicious." Juliet said with a small smile.

Sipping on Pineapple smoothies they were walking on the sidewalk heading to the old office. Shawn looked up to see his old office and felt a pang in his heart. Sadness filled his heart as old memories surfaced. Juliet noticed his look. "We were just hurt you know. We didn't actually mean anything we said."

"Didn't make it hurt any less." Shawn said frankly.

"Hey Shawn, I know you don't owe me anything but can you look at me for a moment?"

Shawn reluctantly turned to Juliet and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay. I'm looking at you, what."

She took a step closer to him, and when he tried to step back, she didn't let him. "I never meant anything I said to you. I was hurt, and felt like our whole relationship was a lie. And in a way, it was, I guess. But, after you left I didn't know what to do with myself. We all assumed that you changed your number and we couldn't track you. When you don't want to be found, you leave no trace. I know you probably won't take me up on the offer, but I am always here for you if you need to talk." She lightly touched Shawn's arm. She sighed a little when she felt the muscle tense beneath her hand.

"I know that… thanks… I just don't think… I c-can't…" Shawn looked to the sky, dejectedly.

"It would help if you talked about it, you know."

"No you don't understand… nobody should have to know- and understand- what I went through." He said in a steady voice. "I wouldn't want anybody to know the…" He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Maybe just something? Something to help me understand…" She trailed off.

"Maybe in time… but right now all you need to know is I am fine, and we will catch this guy." They continued walking.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked as they started to walk away from the Psych office.

"You just did." He said with a smile.

"Not what I meant and you know it." She laughed.

"Okay. Shoot."

"What did you mean your Dad drove you out of town?" She asked timidly, afraid that he'd explode again.

Shawn sighed, as he knew this was coming "I was working a case for you guys and my Dad really didn't want me working it. He said that if I didn't get off of the case he was going to tell everyone my secret, but I never actually thought he would do it."

"Oh my god… Shawn… your own father…" Juliet gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"And after everything happened with you, the Police department, and Gus… my Dad just said I told you so. I tried to explain to you, how it honestly wasn't 100% my own fault as to why this whole thing started. It was either saying that or get arrested for having my 'special' ability." He said sadly.

"I should have listened… you know everything changed once you left. The Chief was frustrated because of the publicity and our solve rate went down considerably. Gus was an emotional wreck for weeks. And I… I couldn't function… I had to take some paid time off."

Shawn looked at her "I didn't know I meant that much to you guys..."

He looked in her eyes and brought his hand up to her face. She leaned into his touch and sighed. "God I missed this." She whispered.

"Me too… Me too…"

"Do you think we can start over Shawn?" She inquired quietly. She didn't want to rush him.

"I hope so." He leaned in for a small kiss on her lips.

They both immediately reacted to each other's touch. Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms came around his neck and their kiss deepened. When they broke apart they kept their faces centimeters apart. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Well that was unexpected." Juliet whispered as she continued to stare deep into his hazel eyes.

He pursed his lips together almost kissing her again. "I missed our very close talking." He said with a small smirk.

She laughed "I missed _you_ Shawn… more than you can ever know."

She saw his hazel eyes darken a little "No… _I_ missed _you_ more than you can ever know."

"Where are you staying while you are in town?" She asked carefully, rubbing her lips together, staring at the sky- innocent.

He raises his eyebrow suggestively "Jules you little minx. I knew you couldn't evade my boyish good looks and amazing hair for long."

"Not what I meant Shawn." She laughed and stepped away from their 'close talking' position.

"I am staying at some crappy motel down the street from the department."

"Why don't you stay with me? Doesn't have to be anything dirty, we can sleep in separate rooms." She said with a small laugh.

"That sounds nice… As long as things don't get weird…"

"Plus that way I can keep an eye on you and make sure nothing happens to you."

"We should probably head back to the station." He suggested

She gave a small smile and took his hand when they started to walk.


End file.
